House Waterlow
The Waterlow House was a powerful wizard house from a thousand years ago. Their signia was a raven, and their wizard crest was a twined serpent. Though claimed to have died out years ago, the bloodline of the Waterlow House still exists, though heavily diluted by intermarriage. Members The descendants of Alister sul’Alger and Alyssa ana’Hanalea, twins born of the union between Alger Waterlow and Hanalea ana’Maria, all carry a fraction of the Waterlow blood. However, Alger's gift only passes through Alister's line. In Alyssa ana'Hanalea's line, the Gray Wolf line's magic is more prominent, and she and her children display little to no magic proefficiency at all as a result, save for their gift of prophesy. All gifted descendants of Alger are bound with silver cuffs, their magical gift contained and their ancestry hidden from them in order to prevent the gifted and anyone else from using their powerful lineage for their own means. The clans have watched over the descendants since, making sure that they pose no threat to the queen since with royal blood running through their veins, they could prove a threat to the sitting queens and try to establish a line of blooded wizard kings. Throughout the generations, the magical trait from Alger's bloodline remained virulent whenever it manifested, though it is an occurence that has become less and less frequent. As of the present, Hanson Alister is the only living gifted descendant of Alger, which also makes him the last heir to the Waterlow House. update: due to the release of the latest book in the sequel series "Flamecatser," the son of Han Alister and Raisa ana'Marianna, Adrian sul'Hanson had also inherited the powers that came with the Waterlow bloodline, so he is not the last hero, since it has passed down to his son, continuing the bloodline. Abilities Because Alger's high magic is strong enough to overpower that of the Gray Wolf line's, only the children of Alister sul'Alger inherited the gift from Alger. Gifted members of the Waterlow House display several prominent abilities, one of which is their capacity for the magical arts. Their capability to produce huge amounts of flash makes it a difficult and daunting task to bind their magic at birth, while binding it after it is allowed to mature is completely impossible. All members of the Waterlow House, regardless of gifted or not, share the ability of prophesy, beginning with the Waterlow twins, Alyssa and Alister. Thought to be prominent only in Alyssa's line, it is revealed later that all of Hanalea's descendants - including those of Alister's line - have this ability, allowing them to communicate with the previous Gray Wolf queens of the Fells. Likewise, the queens are able to approach the descendants of Alister's line to seek help or provide warnings, especially if it relates to any harm that might befall the ruling queen. However, the gift of prophesy is limited, its meaning often obscure and difficult to interpret. All with Waterlow blood are also noted to have some sort of supernatural charm or charisma that draws people to them. This trait, though observed mainly in Alister's line, extends to the line of Queens, who have a kind of intuition and the ability to lead and motivate people. Category:Wizard Houses